


Family Means Everything

by bookl0ver



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Knives, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Angst Prompt - "You're a monster."
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880095
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Family Means Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the angst prompt "You're a monster" 
> 
> Contains violence, knives, blood, murder and character death

“You’re a monster”

The words escaped Callum before he could even process them, regret welling inside of him as soon as they registered in his ears. 

For his part, Ben just stood there, looking down at him with an expression so blank, so devoid of any emotion that it terrified him. When Ben took a step towards him, Callum found himself rearing backwards, still on the floor from where he had tripped trying to make a run for it. 

“I warned you.” Ben said evenly, as if he was commenting on the weather. “I told you this would happen.” 

“No, you didn’t! Not like this, Ben, come on,” Callum pleaded, back crashing into the wall behind him. After all that they had been through, he couldn’t believe Ben was going to let it end like this. 

“I’m sorry, Callum.” The tiniest bit of emotion crept into his voice, but his eyes were still cold. “I told you I would ruin you, that being with me would end in tears.” 

Another step, and Ben was over him, the knife glinting in the dark of the room. 

“I forgave everything Ben, I won’t ever tell anyone, you know that,” Callum tried to rise to his feet, Ben’s hands clamping down on his shoulders and keeping him down. 

“You know too much Cal. I’m a thief, a human trafficker, a murderer. You might be loyal to me now, but what about in ten years, when you’re sick of me? This is for the best.” 

“Ben- Ben, fuck, list-listen to me, stop!” Callum babbled as Ben brought the knife down to slice across his jugular. 

Blood spurted from the wound, Callum’s eyes wide and staring up at Ben in horror. Ben shut his eyes, kneeling beside Callum and pulling him into his chest. Callum tried to stem the bleeding but it wasn’t enough, and he lay in Ben’s arms, gurgling helplessly as the blood and life drained out of him. 

“I’m sorry Cal, but you were right.” Ben whispered softly, stroking his hair soothingly. “I am a monster.” 

There was no reply, and Ben slowly rose, the limp body falling against the wall and slumping to the floor. Pulling out his mobile, Ben dialled the number he knew too well. 

“Dad? It’s done.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different to what I usually do, let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


End file.
